


The Answer to the Queston

by Basched



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Grace's question, M/M, New Relationship, Those Three Words, Traveler 0027 episode inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: Grace asks Trevor a question.





	The Answer to the Queston

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Have finished watching Season 2 of Travelers and oh my gods, it was awesome!! Just a bit peeved I now have to wait until we hear news of a possible 3rd. Anyhoo! I watched episode 8 and simply loved the conversation between Grace and Trevor... so this fic is the result. Not sure if I got everyone right, but hey. 
> 
> Huge love of Grace btw! She is awesome! 
> 
> Edited again to correct a mistake! XD 
> 
> Well, do enjoy. Not beta'd.
> 
> \--------------------

“Even if they throw the book at me I can say I’ve had 21st-century French cuisine.” 

0027 scoffed down the fries despite the tribunal about her deception and disruption against the Grand Plan. Trevor just chuckled and assured her that the tribunal would come to the same conclusion as he had. She didn’t believe it, but ‘Grace’ knew that he did. 

The old man in the 17-year old’s body was so optimistic it was sickening. He was a 100 + but still had the heart of a child. He was still trying to make up for the guilt he had over her host’s death, he wanted to make everything right. While his ‘feelings’ were problematic, 0027 understood why 0115 was the way he was. 

A phone buzzed. Trevor looked at his text message and then convinced Grace to allow him to hug her. Grace tensed. She didn’t like bodily contact, but the release of endorphins and several of the French fries did make her feel better. 

Damn that old man for making her feel this way. For making her feel there was more to this life than just wonderful hospital food. 

From what 0027 knew about this century… there was another way of releasing endorphins. 

“Do you have a regular sex partner?” 

The look on Trevor Holden’s face gave Grace a brief moment of surprise and then her inquisitive mind couldn’t help but inquire further. She even smiled. 

“You do have a regular sex partner!” Grace stuffed another handful of fries into her mouth and offer the cone to Trevor. “Tell! Tell me everything!” 

 

\----------------------------

At first, it had been just dinner. The sneaky but enjoyable meal of ground meat burgers and sugary soda drinks was a means to bond, to talk about the happier things in life and forget about what their hosts had and were still going through. 

Then on the same night, it became more. What was supposed to simply be a comforting and distracting hug, ended up being much more intimate and involved nervous kissing and fondling. Then it was slightly less nervous kissing and fondling and with a lot less clothing. 

There were doubts, but through the awkward fumbles, banged heads and the pain from a nose ring when it snagged, they always found themselves laughing. They laughed a lot yet still carried on, bickering only to try something different when certain other things didn’t work out. 

It didn’t matter they were teammates. The age gap didn’t matter either, travelers or hosts. It was just good fun. 

It took a while to figure out what felt good and what didn’t but like most first times, it didn’t quite end the way it was supposed to. 

But it didn’t end badly either. 

Which meant they tried again. They tried again and again. They kept returning to each other, catching moments between missions to make the experience more enjoyable, to find solace and pleasure with each other and to distract themselves from the shit in their lives.

It was simple. These get-togethers were physical workouts that benefited them and didn’t interfere with their abilities to work as the engineer and historian. 

Sex buddies. That’s the term Trevor had learned. Friends with benefits. 

Nothing more. 

Right? 

\----------------------------

The words fell from his lips at the moment of orgasm. 

Trevor felt the warm gush inside him and between them. He felt Philip’s breath gasp against his mouth and he felt the tension and shakes of Philip’s sweaty body as they came together for the first time. All the times before, it was either one followed by the other… not ever at the same time. 

God… it was glorious. 

Trevor didn’t know he had said anything except the swearing cries for a deity he wasn't sure existed. He was too tired and too blissed out now. He needed to regain his normal breath, to sleep and sleep well and safe in Philip’s arms. He needed to keep having this comfort, he needed to keep feeling everything every time they had sex and he wanted to make sure that Philip did too. 

He wanted Philip to feel what he felt, Trevor wanted to help ease the pain he was going through because of his host and… 

Oh shit! He had said the words! 

Trevor tensed. His eyes bolted open and he squirmed, forcing the two of them to finally slip apart. However, a loving arm that had been wrapped around Trevor squeezed and pulled him back into a tight embrace. 

“I love you too, old man.” 

Trevor's heart swelled with joy. A huge grin spread across his face for he was now giddy like a teenager experiencing their first love or crush. Well, he was one or rather his host was. But this wasn't the first time 0115 had fallen in love with someone. Yet, it had never felt like this, not with any of the men or women he had loved. He shouldn’t be feeling this excited, especially with all he’d been through. Surely. 

Philip kissed him, a smooch of someone who was slowly nodding off but it was loving and sweet, reassuring. Comforting.

Trevor rose his hand to Philip's cheek and grazed his palm against the rough stubble growing there. His thumb toyed with his nose ring and Trevor scowled when he remembered the times that damned thing caught and nicked him. The scowl turned into a sympathetic smile when he also remembered how painful it was for Philip, so he kissed the end of Philip's nose and the ring and then settled back down into their embrace. 

They’d said it. This was no longer more than just sex partners or friends with benefits. This was the beginning of something new. It meant everything. 

More than the Grand Plan. 

\----------------------------------

The loud bang woke them. 

They bolted upright in a panic, but it was already too late. They had been caught and not by any other member of their team. 

"Oh! _Really?!_ " 

Trevor scrambled out of bed and pulled the sheets with him, forcing Philip to grab something else to cover his modesty. 

"Okay, this is not what you think!" Philip gave Trevor a look for that remark, a slight scowl, but then they both looked at the state they were in and smiled. They laughed. "Okay, yeah it is."

"Er... you got a problem?" Philip asked when Grace made no attempt to leave or avert her eyes. "You got a problem with two guys being intimate?"

"Oh puh-leeze!" Grace flapped her hand in a dismissive gesture and walked into the room, stepping over the men's discarded clothes. "If you two boys want to bum that's fine with me, I got no problems with it. Though seriously 0115, your sex partner? You picked junkie boy?"

"Hey!" Both men protested. Grace ignored them and suddenly spied something across the room. 

"Don't call Philip, junkie boy! His host had an addiction and we're dealing with it. We're helping him, the whole team is." 

"You're obviously helping him more than the others, Trevor." Grace slyly smiled. 

"Also, we were not _bumming!_ " Trevor exclaimed, nearly dropping the bedsheets. When he pulled the sheets back up, he stumbled and sank down onto the bed. Philip sat next to him and shuffled close to take hold of his hand.

"Well according to the 21st vernacular... we..." Philip stopped talking when he felt the tight squeeze of Trevor's hand in his. 

"Phil, it's more than that! We're..."

"'Making love'?!" Grace punctuated the air with her fingers. "Aw! That's so sweet that there are feelings between you, but did either of you take into account, _my_ feelings?!" 

Trevor and Philip looked at each other and frowned in confusion. They then simultaneously turned to Grace and gave her their _"what the fuck?"_ expressions.

Grace sighed and began to walk (carefully) over the mess on the floor. She reached a chair in the far corner and picked up the box on top of it. 

"Were you even going to offer me some of this pizza?!"


End file.
